


Digerati

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [679]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby runs into some trouble.





	Digerati

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/11/2001 for the word [digerati](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/11/digerati).
> 
> digerati  
> Persons knowledgeable about computers and technology.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #341 Zodiac.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Digerati

Abby stared at her computer in dismay. She hadn’t believed the daily horoscope for her zodiac sign Aries when she read it, but it had come true in a most horrible way. Now everyone was thinking that she’d been the one to screw up the evidence, but she knew her results had been perfect and appropriately logged in the computer. 

She didn’t know who was after her and trying to make her look bad, but she knew it had to be one of the digerati in order to hack into her computers like this. She would find the one responsible. They wouldn’t know what had hit them once she found who did this.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
